What if
by Cho Ryeona
Summary: Dalam hidup belajarlah untuk menjaga kata-katamu. Orang yang taat beragama sekalipun justru bisa terjebak ke dalam jurang yang berbahaya /Kyuwook-Siwook/yaoi


**Ga tau karna apa tiba2 ni FF ngilang dari peredaran. Masa iya kena blokir? Ini FF titipan atas ijin si empunya FF.**

**Yang berkenan review lagi, sangat diharapkan. Kkkk. **

Title : What if…..

Chapter : 1

Pairing : Kyuwook-Siwook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, drama

Author : DE

Warning : yaoi

* * *

Rutinitas di pagi hari di dorm yang terbilang kelas atas tepatnya di lantai 11, namja-namja tampan yang tergabung dalam boygrup bernama Super Junior dan menyebut diri mereka idola semua yeoja di seluruh belahan dunia.

"Aish Ryeowookie! Aku sudah kelaparan. Cepat sedikit" rengek namja yang mempunyai vocal terbaik di Super Junior _Kim Yesung.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mulai dari namja yang terkenal dengan aegyo nya itu tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya dengan kepala tergeletak malas di meja. Sedangkan namja yang menjadi lead dancer yang pasti sudah tak asing di telinga kita, Lee Hyukjae atau sebut saja dengan Eunhyuk, dia tengah sibuk dengan majalah kesukaannya.

Tak lama terdengar suara derap kaki dari arah ruangan depan, ternyata member yang lain yang menempati lantai 12.

"Loh.. kenapa mejanya masih kosong. Mana makanannya?" tanya namja yang berbadan agak berbeda dari yang lain, gemuk tapi tetap saja kelihatan tampan dan imut bagi para penggemarnya di luar sana_ Shindong.

Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari member lain. Hening. Namja yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Shindong yang baru-baru ini telah menyelesaikan drama terbarunya_Lee Donghae, mendekati couple panggungnya yang tengah sibuk membaca majalah dewasanya.

"Aish. Kau ini selalu saja sarapan dengan benda seperti itu. Apa kau akan kenyang dengan apa yang kau pandangi itu?" celetuk Donghae sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Eunhyuk dan mengeluarkan ponsel touchscreen nya.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk singkat, pandangannya masih sibuk dengan gambar model yang ada di majalahnya itu. Eunhyuk memang disebut-sebut member Super Junior yang paling Yadong, entah itu benar atau tidak.

….

Namja berperawakan mungil dengan tinggi sekitar 167 cm tengah sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di penggorengan kemudian mencicipi sedikit masakannya.

"Lumayan" ucapnya sembari mematikan kompor dan meletakkan spatulanya asal. Kemudian tangannya dengan cekatan meraih mangkuk besar yang sejak tadi tergeletak di meja kemudian mengisinya dengan masakan buatannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, uri Ryeowookie?" tanya Shindong yang tiba-tiba muncul sehingga membuat namja yang mempunyai bibir seperti buah cerry itu terlonjak kaget.

"Aish, hyung. Kau selalu pintar membuatku terlonjak kaget" gerutunya.

Shindong hanya nyengir memamerkan giginya kemudian mengambil mangkuk besar yang ada di tangan namja yang tadi dipanggilnya dengan nama Ryeowook. "Kau membawa yang kecil-kecil saja. Bagian yang besar-besar biar aku saja"

"Hyung, kau sama saja menyindirku. Huh!" omelnya kemudian tanpa perintah pipinya mengembung.

"Begitukah? Kekeke. Sebenarnya aku iri padamu"

Namja yang memiliki suara yang khas itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maksudnya iri?"

"Iri dengan tubuh mungilmu. Semua orang menyayangimu"

"….."

"Kyuhyun yang dulunya termasuk salah satu member yang taat tapi tiba-tiba mengejutkan kita semua dengan mengaku kalau dia menyukaimu. Ah, lebih tepatnya mencintaimu"

"…..."

"Kau bisa menggeser Sungmin dari hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun"

Seketika semburat merah keluar dari pipi pucat namja yang menyebut dirinya dengan _Eternal Maknae_.

"Bisakah pembicaraan ini disudahi. Kita yang menunggu sejak tadi sudah kelaparan dan sangat ingin menyantap yang ada di pelukan Shindong" tiba-tiba suara dari Sungmin memecah keheningan dan Ryeowook mulai salah tingkah dengan sibuk menutupi kedua pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya dengan tatapan sedikit mengerikan, seperti mengintimidasi Ryeowook yang masih saja sibuk dengan blushingnya yang tak kunjung menghilang.

"Kajja. Semua menunggu masakan buatanmu" kata Shindong sembari menepuk bahu Ryeowook singkat dan keluar mengikuti Sungmin.

"Ne"

Sungmin menata gelas untuk member-member yang lain dan menuangkan air ke tiap gelas yang ada di hadapan member-member Super Junior. Ryeowook dan Shindong keluar bersamaan.

"Aish. Kita sudah menunggu sudah lama" keluh Yesung yang sejak tadi terus melirik jam tangannya.

"Hyung mau keluar?" tanya Ryeowook spontan karena dia sudah hafal dengan perilaku namja yang dulu menjadi couple panggungnya atau juga namja yang beberapa tahun yang lalu menempati posisi paling atas di hati Ryeowook. Kalau Yesung terus melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya berarti ia akan pergi untuk keperluan penting.

"Ne. Ada sedikit urusan dengan manajer hyung"

"Untuk?" tanyanya kembali sambil memberikan nasi goreng kimchi buatannya ke piring Yesung.

"Entahlah. Aku juga kurang tahu. Wae?"

"Ani" jawabnya tersenyum.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya tapi ternyata tidak menemukan yang dia cari. "Apa Kyuhyunie belum bangun?"

"Masih tidur. Tadi sudah kubangunkan tapi masih malas-malasan untuk bangun" jawab Sungmin kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kemudian berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun, namja yang beberapa bulan yang lalu memberikan pengumuman besar dan yang pasti juga membuat seorang Kim Ryeowook terkejut. Kyuhyun di hadapan member Super Junior yang lain tentunya yang masih aktif memberikan pengumuman dan pernyataan cinta kepada Kim Ryeowook. Ketika itu Ryeowook hanya bisa melongo dan tidak percaya tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ternyata Ryeowook juga mulai memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Dan hubungan mereka masih berjalan sampai sekarang.

"Kyuhyunie.. Cepat bangun! Sarapannya sudah siap!" teriak Ryeowook dari luar tapi ternyata tak ada tanggapan dari dalam kamar.

"Ish! Dia selalu seperti itu!" gerutunya kemudian mencoba membuka pintu dan ternyata di luar dugaannya. Pintunya tidak dikunci, tidak seperti biasanya. Setiap hari Ryeowook maupun member lain harus menggedor-gedor pintu sekeras mungkin atau meminta kunci cadangan ke manager hyung baru si maknae yang terkenal evil itu keluar dari singgasananya.

Ryeowook masuk ke kamar dan mendapati ranjang yang biasanya masih dihuni oleh si maknae itu ternyata sekarang kosong.

"Tumben dia bangun sendiri" ucapnya sembari meraih selimut yang masih berantakan di ranjang.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook membuat si empunya terlonjak kaget.

"Kyaa! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan yeoja! Menyingkirlah namja mesum!" meronta-ronta dengan mata tertutup.

"Ck. Jadi aku termasuk kategori namja mesum, eoh?" suara berat terdengar jelas di telinga Ryeowook dan seketika Ryeowook membuka mata.

"Kyu… Kau.. Darimana kau muncul? Maksudku.. Mm.. Darimana saja kau?" tanya Ryeowook terbata-bata.

"Dari toilet. Wae? Merindukan kekasihmu ini, eoh?"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Malu.

"Aku sangat senang jika kau merindukanku" ucapnya tepat di telinga kiri Ryeowook dan seketika membuat kekasihnya kembali blushing entah ke berapa kalinya.

"Aku… Argh! Sudahlah!" pekiknya sembari melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun dan berdiri. "Waktunya sarapan dan aku juga sudah sangat lapar" tambahnya dan lekas berlari keluar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatap punggung Ryeowook yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Cantik"

Bibir Kyuhyun melengkung ke atas. Tersenyum.

* * *

Sarapan pagi yang terkesan sepi karena dua member sekaligus pergi wajib militer dan waktunya hampir bersamaan.

"Kyuhyunie, cepat habiskan makananmu itu" perintah Ryeowook. "Dan hentikan main PSP nya!"

"Ish! Aku sudah kenyang, chagi"

Pandangan semua member langsung tertuju pada si evil dan eternal maknae.

"Chagi?" celetuk Eunhyuk seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kalian benar-benar tengah di mabuk cinta" tambah Donghae sembari memakan nasi goreng kimchi nya.

Kedua orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan hanya saling pandang kemudian Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP nya.

"Bukankah sebutan 'chagi' memang sudah lazim kalian dengar, misalnya mendengar pembicaraan pasangan kekasih lain?" Kyuhyun malah berbalik menanyai mereka dan membuat Eunhae couple garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tapi kalian sesama namja" ucap Sungmin terkesan sinis.

"Dulu kau juga…."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sungmin mendahuluinya. "Aku sudah kenyang. Ryeowookie, hari ini jadwal kita di sukira dimajukan. Cepat bersiap-siap" pungkasnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi hanya jadi pendengar langsung mengangguk dan mulai melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

Di tempat lain yang sangat jauh, namja tampan dengan alis mata tebal dan tubuh yang sudah dalam kategori binaraga tengah fokus membaca naskah scenario.

"Siwon-ssi, waktunya pengambilan gambar di tebing itu" kata seorang yeoja.

"Ne"

Namja yang tingginya kira-kira 183 cm itu meletakkan naskahnya asal dan berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh orang tadi. Menatap bawah tebing yang curam itu dan entah apa yang ia katakana tapi yang pasti penggalan dari naskah skenario yang ia baca tadi.

"CUT! Great!" seru orang yang sepertinya adalah sutradara dari drama terbaru Choi Siwon. Menghampiri Siwon dan memeluknya sebentar. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aktingmu sangat memuaskan. Rating drama inipun juga tinggi. Jeongmal gomawoyo"

"Aku juga sangat berterimakasih kepada anda karena telah mempercayakan drama ini kepada saya. Gamsahamnida" ucapnya sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Sutradara itu menepuk bahu Siwon pelan dan tersenyum. Siwon pun ikut tersenyum senang. Lega karena akhirnya dramanya telah selesai dan ia bisa istirahat untuk beberapa hari kedepan sebelum kembali beraktivitas lagi.

* * *

Ryeowook masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam van yang menjemput mereka.

"Ryeowookie, hari ini kau pulang sendiri ne? Aku harus pergi ke tempat acara teman lamaku" ucap Sungmin sambil menahan pintu yang akan tertutup.

"Pulangmu jam berapa hyung?"

"Mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah temanku. Mumpung sukira besok libur"

"Oh ne" Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian pintu van menutup.

* * *

Sesampainya di dorm Ryeowook ternyata hanya seorang diri. Ia berjalan ke dapur sengaja ingin mengambil minum kemudian tak sengaja melihat note yang menempel di lemari es. Ada dua note baru.

**_Aku menaruh buah-buahan di lemari es._**

**_Siapapun tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh._**

**_Shindong_**

Kemudian satu note lagi dari kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir disibukkan dengan pekerjaan barunya sebagai MC di salah satu stasiun TV.

**_Siapapun yang membaca pesan ini aku di dalam kamar. Aku tahu yang pertama membaca pesan ini adalah 'Kau'. Chuu~_**

**_Kyuhyun_**

Ryeowook langsung meraih note terakhir itu dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Sudah sangat jelas sekarang di dorm hanya ada dia dan kekasihnya yang dianggapnya agak mesum itu. Menegak gelas yang terisi penuh dengan air itu dan mondar mondar bingung. Gugup.

"Tsk."

Ryeowook mengetuk-etukkan kaki kirinya di lantai dan tangannya masih memegang gelas.

Aku.. haruskah masuk ke dalam kamar? Menemuinya? Bukankah akan sangat berbahaya? Bahaya? Ish! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan ini?!, gerutunya dalam hati tak karuan.

"Hei.." panggil seseorang yang dari suaranya sudah tak asing bagi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih tak bergeming. Diam.

Greep!

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook dan meletakkan dagunya malas di bahu kekasihnya.

"Aku bosan menunggu di kamar terus. Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?" tanyanya membuat Ryeowook makin gugup.

"Aku.."

"aku hanya punya waktu sedikit dan aku ingin menggunakan waktu itu untuk bersamamu saja"

Jantung Ryeowook tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Ryeowook akhirnya menoleh. "Nado"

"Tapi sepertinya tidak" bantah Kyuhyun sembari memutar tubuh kekasihnya. Dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Bedanya Ryeowook malah menundukkan kepala.

"Chagi.."

Blush~

"Ne?" Ryeowook masih terpekur menatap lantai.

"Tatap aku"

Ryeowook akhirnya membenarikan diri menatap kekasihnya itu.

"aku hanya punya waktu sekitar 15 menit kedepan dan aku ingin melakukan sesuatu hal denganmu"

"Maksudmu melakukan sesuatu hal?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kemudian terlihat dia tersenyum tapi senyuman evil. Sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Ryeowook dan membuat Ryeowook terancam.

"Mwo?" tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya membuat Ryeowook meronta keras karena bukan karena takut jatuh tapi karena takut Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal lain padanya.

"Kyaaaa! Turunkan aku, Kyu!"

"Bermimpilah" jawabnya singkat dan terlihat jelas seringaian dari manik mata tegas itu.

"Kyu, apa yang kau inginkan?! Turunkan aku sekarang!" perintah Ryeowook sedikit membentak tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Ryeowook masih meronta-ronta tapi tangannya tetap memegang kuat kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendudukkan Ryeowook perlahan ke ranjang.

"Suaramu benar-benar melengking seperti kapten perang. Telingaku bisa-bisa rusak" ucapnya sambil duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Ish!" Ryeowook memukul bahu Kyuhyun agak keras, membuat Kyuhyun meringis sakit.

"Wae, hm?"

"Kupikir kau akan me… Oops" seketika Ryeowook menutup mulutnya karena ketahuan memikirkan hal lain.

"Kau pikir aku mau apa, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook bergidik.

"Mm.. Anio. Lupakan saja" jawabnya memandang kea rah lain.

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat telinga Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook melenguh dan pipinya memerah. Kecupan itu perlahan menjalar ke leher Ryeowook.

"Aaahh.."

Terdengar desahan dari mulut pemilik bibir cerry itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Kyu.. Henmmmmmppth.." belum sempat Ryeowook bicara secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraih dagu Ryeowook dan melumat bibir mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melotot. Dan tangannya mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun tapi ternyata dia sadar bahwa tenaganya tak sekuat Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia pasrah. Beberapa menit kemudian Ryeowook terbuai dengan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun dan mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Lidah mereka saling bertautan dan air liur terlihat menetes di sudut bibir Ryeowook

"Haah.." helaan napas panjang dari Ryeowook sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya.

.

Blush~

.

"Gomapta" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kembali bibir mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bernapas lega kekasihnya tidak meminta lebih padanya. Ia terlalu lelah dengan aktivitasnya hari ini dan jika Kyuhyun terus meminta pasti Ryeowook merasa bukan kekasih yang baik karena tidak melayani Kyuhyun dengan baik.

* * *

Awal tahun ini Super Junior disibukkan dengan comeback nya sub grup diantaranya, Super Junior M dan Super Junior KRY. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tentu saja harus ekstra dalam mengatur pola makan dan kesehatannya karena keduanya masuk dalam kedua sub grup tersebut.

Gerombolan paparazi mengejar member Super Junior yang akan masuk ke dalam van mereka. Member Super Junior M lekas masuk ke dalam van yang menjemputnya. Dua anggota Super Junior yang khusus hanya ada di Super Junior M yaitu Zhoumi dan Henry duduk paling belakang. Eunhyuk duduk bersebelahan dengan couplenya seperti biasa dan lainnya seperti Kyuhyun tengah asyik memeluk tangan kekasihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryeowook. Sedangkan namja yang mempunyai lesung pipi dan tentunya kalian semua sudah mengetahui namanya, memilih duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Dan Sungmin duduk di depan menemani supir yang mengemudikan van itu.

"Astaga. Kali ini mereka benar-benar menakutkan" ucap Donghae sambil melirik kearah tersangka yang membuat kekacauan atau lebih tepatnya membuat pengakuan yang sangat frontal.

Jelas bisa dikatakan sangat frontal karena beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka tengah mengadakan pers conference mengenai album terbaru Super Junior M, dengan tampang tidak berdosa seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengaku kalau dia menyukai salah satu member Super Junior. Sebelumnya mereka hanya biasa saja menganggap kalau Kyuhyun hanya suka dalam artian kagum tapi tiba-tiba semua reporter tercengang saat Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan memeluk leher Ryeowook dari belakang dan berkata kalau dia tidak hanya menyukai namja itu tapi sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

"Aku hanya ingin jujur. Itu saja" jawab Kyuhyun enteng dan tangannya dari tadi masih memegang erat tangan Ryeowook.

"Tapi kau terlalu berani tuan Cho. Kau lupa dengan penggemarmu yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Kau tidak memikirkan keselamatan Ryeowook. Penggemar yang mencintai idolanya bisa berbuat hal gila jika idolanya tiba-tiba memberikan pengakuan yang membuat hati mereka terluka. Dan bisa saja penggemarmu meneror, menghantui bahkan bisa menyakiti Ryeowook" kali ini seorang namja bertubuh atletis angkat bicara.

"Hyung, kau terlalu berlebihan" Kyuhyun kembali mengelah.

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya. Karena banyak fakta yang mengatakan hal itu" kembali namja yang bermarga Choi itu berbicara.

"Sudahlah. Bosan bicara dengan penceramah. Kau mengatakan seperti itu hanya agar aku menjauhi Ryeowook kan. Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Ryeowook . ."

Semua mata akhirnya terpusat pada Siwon. Kecuali Ryeowook yang masih memikirkan kata-kata Siwon yang membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Aku masih normal" jawab Siwon singkat dan membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menghadap ke depan.

"Cih. Aku berdoa supaya Choi Siwon berbelok dari jalannya" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menekan Siwon. Tapi ternyata Siwon hanya menguap dan memejamkan matanya. "Biasanya doaku terkabul tuan Choi"

Tuk~

Sebuah pukulan ringan mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis sebentar dan mengusap dimana letak jitakan yang dilayangkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Bicaralah yang sopan pada yang lebih tua, kyu" perintah Ryeowook.

"Kau lupa sifatku, hm?" kali ini Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang namja cantik itu tanpa ada rasa risih kalau saat ini mereka tengah diawasi oleh banyak pasang mata.

"Kyu, lepas. Aku benci sifatmu yang seperti ini" perintahnya dan melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku setuju dengan ucapan Siwon hyung tadi. Bagaimana kalau memang benar-benar terjadi. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba penggemarmu mendatangiku dan mereka menyakitiku" lanjutnya dengan tampang ketakutan.

Sungmin yang duduk di depan akhirnya ikut bicara. "Aku juga setuju dengan ucapan Siwon. Penggemarmu yang paling banyak diantara kita dan kau tidak tahu kan mereka baik atau bisa saja jahat" tambah Sungmin.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti kekasihku sekalipun itu kalian" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Terserahlah"

Pembicaraan di dalam van itu akhirnya berakhir setelah Ryeowook memerintah Kyuhyun untuk tidur. Memang membutuhkan sedikit bentakan tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun menurut dan tidur di pelukan Ryeowook.

Sampai dorm mereka langsung istirahat di kamar masing-masing. Kecuali Siwon yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan ponsel touchnya. Pasti juga sudah tertebak oleh semua orang dia tengah mengecek akun twitter nya yang saat ini follower nya sudah lebih dari 3 juta. Dia memang paling aktif dan paling sering membuka akunnya daripada member lain. Dan paling baik diantara yang lain, terbukti banyak penggemar yang beruntung bisa di follow back olehnya. *author belum T.T*

"Hyung, kau belum tidur?" tiba-tiba Ryeowook muncul sudah berganti piyama sambil tangan kanannya membawa segelas air putih.

"Eh.. Belum" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau sedang sibuk apa, hyung? Sepertinya serius sekali" tanyanya sambil melongokkan kepalanya seperti ingin mengintip.

"Seperti biasa. Akun twitter. Ada apa?"

"Oh. Mm.. Aku boleh bertanya, hyung?" kata Ryeowook sambil duduk di sebelah Siwon. Kemudian Siwon hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Mm.. Apa aku salah mencintai seorang namja?"

Siwon akhirnya harus meninggalkan sejenak ponselnya dan menatap Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk memainkan kancing piyamanya.

"Hyung, benarkah aku salah?" tanyanya sekali lagi tanpa menatap orang yang sedang ditanyainya.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa menjawab kalau kau saja tidak memandangku"

"Eh.. " Ryeowook akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap lawan bicaranya. Siwon hanya terkekeh geli menatap tingkah Ryeowook.

"Kau lucu sekali. Kau ini sebenarnya umur berapa. Mana pantas dianggap berumur kepala dua kalau kelakuanmu masih seperti bocah SMP. Tsk."

Ryeowook hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi. Kesal.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan membahas soal ini. Aku tanya serius. Huh!"

"Ah.. Ne, ne mianhae. Kau tahu sendiri kan hyung dilahirkan dari keluarga yang sangat patuh pada agama. Kalau menurut agama memang apa yang sedang kau jalani saat ini sangat salah"

"Jadi intinya hubungan ku dengan Kyuhyun ini salah?"

Siwon sepertinya tengah berpikir. Jawaban apa yang sesuai untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana, hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu karena aku bukan Tuhan."

Ryeowook terperangah kaget. Lagi-lagi ia harus mendengar nama Tuhan dari mulut seorang Choi Siwon. Takut. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat hyung mencintai salah satu di antara member Super Junior? Apa agama masih kau pergunakan pada hubunganmu itu, hyung?"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Ryeowook kali ini. Tidak biasanya Ryeowook bicara seserius dengan nada yang sedikit menyudutkan Siwon.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya tidur. Aku duluan ke kamar." katanya sembari berdiri dari tempatnya dan tak lupa meraih ponselnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan mungil menahan kepergian Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kau menaruh hati padaku?"

Siwon menatap Ryeowook tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin namja yang ada di hadapannya itu berkata hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal taat pada agama.

"Bagaimana, hyung?"

Ryeowook berdiri dan mendekati Siwon. Sedikit mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Siwon dengan berjinjit. Siwon tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Diam.

"Hyung, aku menunggu jawabanmu"

"Apa mungkin aku menyukaimu?" Siwon berbalik tanya pada Ryeowook membuatnya sekarang bingung harus menjawab apa.

Ryeowook menunduk. Siwon tersenyum, merasa menang dan tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang menyudutkannya.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita lekas tidur. Pasti Kyuhyun juga sudah mencari-cari keberadaan kekasihnya" tambahnya sambil mengelus rambut Ryeowook dan berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan padanya.

Apa mungkin aku menyukaimu?

Apa mungkin aku menyukaimu?

Apa mungkin aku menyukaimu?

Ada perasaan sedih yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ryeowook berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar, sejenak ia menatap kamar yang saat ini digunakan oleh Siwon.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ini tulisan DE lagi. Kayanya hari ini banjir FF ya.. kkkkk.**

**Ditunggu ripiunyaahhh!**


End file.
